You Invited Who?
by cornholio4
Summary: As Barry and Kara prepare for their wedding, Kara sees some of the guest that Barry has invited! Barry/Kara, oneshot drabble.
**I wanted to continue writing a romance crossover between the Flash and Supergirl shows but for now all that I could think of was this one oneshot drabble so it will have to do for now but I hope to write more for this couple soon. I just wish I still did not have to wait for the actual crossover episode to air here in the United King where I live!**

In National City a group of people were busy with the plans and preparations for a very special event, the first ever inter dimensional wedding between Barry Allen and Kara Danvers who were known as the superheroes the Flash and Supergirl. Of course they were technically having two weddings on the same day so it would be official in both of their words, their friends had to pull some strings to get the records for the other since technically they didn't exist in the other worlds but they were working it.

The couple met when Barry went to her world during his quest to fight the evil speedster that was known as Zoom and met Kara and her friends, as the Flash and Supergirl they had teamed up to fight enemies of Kara called Siobhan or the Silver Banshee (as Barry's friend Cisco called her when he heard about it) and Leslie Willis or Livewire. Since then they visited eachother's worlds, met their friends and have them meet eachother. For about a year they started dating but Barry decided to pop the question and ask Kara to marry her, while Kara was at work at CatCo and the employees there spent five minutes clapping for Barry and Kara when Kara said yes and they kissed. Luckily for them Cat was happy enough for it to happen unpunished but did tell her employees to get back to work soon enough once it all calmed down.

Kara herself was happily looking through a guest list for the wedding that would be starting in National City and Barry's friends had to work extra hard to get the interdimensional stuff taken care of with a portal so the guests could come from the worlds. While she was doing that Barry was talking to his friend and fellow hero in his world Oliver Queen (going as a masked vigilante called Green Arrow who reminded Kara of another vigilante in Gotham who her cousin Superman was allies with) who would be the best man.

"Okay on my end the guests are my mum, Kal, Alex, Hank, Winn, James, Cat, Lucy and General Lane..." Kara said rolling her eyes hoping the general would keep to his promise of behaving himself and not doing his usual antagonism of what he perceived as possible 'threats'. "On your end of the guests there are Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Oliver, Felicity, Martin Stein, Leonard Snart..." Kara said stopping realising why that name sounded familiar. Oliver was trying not to laugh behind his hand and Barry looked sheepish as he then faced his fiancée.

"Leonard Snart as in Captain Cold?" Kara asked knowing he was one of Barry's enemies who knew his secret identity. "You invited one of your enemies; why not also invite Grodd or Zoom?" Kara asked remembering some other enemies Barry had.

"Look Leonard will be watched closely and he is not too bad, plus you invited a general that beleives you could one day enslave all humans and I am sure if your aunt was still alive you would invite her." Barry told her and Kara opened her mouth to argue only to find that she couldn't. She knew as her last blood relative of Krypton besides Kal, she would have wanted her aunt Astra at her wedding and she believed that she cared enough of sacred traditions like weddings to not do anything villainous (like how Non and their army kept to the traditions when they had Astra's funeral).

"Don't expect me to invite Slade or Malcolm to mine and Felicity's wedding." Oliver said speaking up and both Kara and Barry both gave him a look. "Okay, this is obviously a private discussion so I will go somewhere else so you can have some privacy." Oliver told them walking out the room wanting to see if he could find Cisco and Caitlin who were helping Alex with other preparations.

Kara looked back to her list and read out "Barry Allen and Iris-West Allen?" she questioned again in disbelief. "Are you so fast you can be a guest at your own wedding or is this some time travel stuff?" Kara asked earning a laugh from Barry but Kara just glared in return.

"Oh no, remember Earth 2 where Zoom and the other Dr Wells came from?" Barry asked and Kara nodded remembering the story. "Well I decided to invite my counterpart there, there he married his Iris." Barry told him and Kara sighed knowing how close Barry was to his oldest friend Iris. "Don't worry Kara, that Barry may have married his Iris but this Barry wants to marry his Kara." Barry told him stopping to think over what he just said but Kara laughed.

"Yeah and this Kara is glad to have her Barry." Kara told him looking back to the list and thinking something over. "You know on Krypton it was tradition for the bride's mother to have a speech to the groom so if I can have the AI of my mum give it to you." Kara told him and Barry nodded sheepishly, it was always awkward to speak with the parents of the girl you wanted to marry, the fact that the parent in question had been dead for years and was represented by a computer AI hologram did not make that seem less awakward for Barry.

"Okay well let's go back to planning the wedding future Mrs Allen or Mrs Flash." Barry told her and Kara gave him a smile in return as they went back to planning their wedding and future together.

 **Yes in another Barry X Kara story I have read I have suggested that if they got married Kara could become surprised if Barry invited any of his rogues.**


End file.
